


[Podfic] we're on the road to nowhere (let's find out where it goes)

by Jadesfire



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Canon-Typical Violence, Community: podficbigbang, Families of Choice, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Team as Family, Teambuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-10 03:50:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12290592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadesfire/pseuds/Jadesfire
Summary: Podfic ofwe're on the road to nowhere (let's find out where it goes)by impossibletruths.He collects them slowly, and mostly by accident. [or, a Critical Role Star Wars AU]





	[Podfic] we're on the road to nowhere (let's find out where it goes)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [we're on the road to nowhere (let's find out where it goes)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9441998) by [impossibletruths](https://archiveofourown.org/users/impossibletruths/pseuds/impossibletruths). 



> I can't thank impossibletruths enough, both for this fic and giving me permission to record it. Critical Role has been a welcoming home to me, and Star Wars is the fandom of my heart, so this fic hit me right where I live.
> 
> There are lots of choices in how you listen to this. Download or stream, with or without music, MP3 or MP4. I've also divided it into the whole story, or its separate parts, as I know some people will want to listen just to one part over and over. That's certainly how I've read it.
> 
> With thanks to Akamine_chan for the wonderful covers.

**The Whole Story**  
[Read the text and leave the author feedback here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9441998)

|  **With Music**  
1:31:40  
  


* * *

STREAM!  
  
_(or click[here](http://k003.kiwi6.com/hotlink/zfm6zxluwk/We_re_on_the_road_to_Nowhere_whole_with_music_.mp3) for mobile streaming)_  


* * *

[Download single MP3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/x94ue34cxbliig2/impossibletruths%20-%20we%E2%80%99re%20on%20the%20road%20to%20nowhere%20%28let%27s%20find%20out%20where%20it%20goes%29%20whole%20%28with%20music%29.mp3?dl=0)  
From Dropbox  


* * *

[Download zipped MP3s (separate files)*](https://www.dropbox.com/sh/pb3bkcanllq1yil/AABuJF4ZWDR4P2i3CNKmwj8Qa?dl=0)  
From Dropbox  


* * *

[Download single M4b](https://www.dropbox.com/s/920jwghou0lgl39/impossibletruths%20-%20we%27re%20on%20the%20road%20to%20nowhere%20%28let%27s%20find%20out%20where%20it%20goes%29%20whole%20%28with%20music%29.m4b?dl=0)  
From Dropbox  


* * *

[Download zipped M4bs (separate files)*](https://www.dropbox.com/sh/1gh4fskre1vf1nq/AACx4_iSSydkiR-GxvGFFpyZa?dl=0)  
From Dropbox  
|  **Without Music**  
1:29:06  
  


* * *

STREAM!  
  
_(or click[here](http://k003.kiwi6.com/hotlink/0mpkr7q9fg/We_re_on_the_road_to_Nowhere_whole_no_music_.mp3) for mobile streaming)_  


* * *

[Download single MP3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/7h779hzjb6g3s3j/impossibletruths%20-%20we%E2%80%99re%20on%20the%20road%20to%20nowhere%20%28let%27s%20find%20out%20where%20it%20goes%29%20whole%20%28no%20music%29.mp3?dl=0)  
From Dropbox  


* * *

[Download zipped MP3s (separate files)*](https://www.dropbox.com/sh/8lem0i4gdub6cju/AABqIg8wUBalVqIN12hgQGPea?dl=0)  
From Dropbox  


* * *

[Download single M4b](https://www.dropbox.com/s/20dj14bvx2d4syl/impossibletruths%20-%20we%27re%20on%20the%20road%20to%20nowhere%20%28let%27s%20find%20out%20where%20it%20goes%29%20whole%20%28without%20music%29.m4b?dl=0)  
From Dropbox  


* * *

[Download zipped M4bs (separate files)*](https://www.dropbox.com/sh/jenrtpory9jueva/AAA3yh49PNcx6jxJV-XII5XAa?dl=0)  
From Dropbox  
  
---|---|---  
  
*The link will take you to the Dropbox folder page. Choose 'Download' and 'Direct download' to download the files zipped together.

* * *

**Part i:** the twins [a pair of good-for-nothing shits without two credits to rub together and all the stubbornness of the Galactic Senate]  
[Read the text and leave the author feedback here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9441998/chapters/21364382)

|  **With Music**  
17:16  
  


* * *

STREAM!  
  
_(or click[here](http://k003.kiwi6.com/hotlink/49a5lcdemc/We_re_on_the_road_to_Nowhere_-_part_I_with_music_.mp3) for mobile streaming)_  


* * *

[Download single MP3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/a8bdzbw9spaqvz7/impossibletruths%20-%20we%E2%80%99re%20on%20the%20road%20to%20nowhere%20%28let%27s%20find%20out%20where%20it%20goes%29%20part%20I%20%28with%20music%29.mp3?dl=0)  
From Dropbox  


* * *

[Download single M4b](https://www.dropbox.com/s/h5689ze5tpof8h9/impossibletruths%20-%20we%27re%20on%20the%20road%20to%20nowhere%20%28let%27s%20find%20out%20where%20it%20goes%29%20part%20i%20%28with%20music%29.m4b?dl=0)  
From Dropbox  
|  **Without Music**  
15:44  
  


* * *

STREAM!  
  
_(or click[here](http://k003.kiwi6.com/hotlink/e1ttyyet25/We_re_on_the_road_to_Nowhere_-_part_I_no_music_.mp3) for mobile streaming)_  


* * *

[Download single MP3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/p68qi7sezuqz05n/impossibletruths%20-%20we%E2%80%99re%20on%20the%20road%20to%20nowhere%20%28let%27s%20find%20out%20where%20it%20goes%29%20part%20I%20%28no%20music%29.mp3?dl=0)  
From Dropbox  


* * *

[Download single M4b](https://www.dropbox.com/s/jgwo54om84479no/impossibletruths%20-%20we%27re%20on%20the%20road%20to%20nowhere%20%28let%27s%20find%20out%20where%20it%20goes%29%20part%20i%20%28without%20music%29.m4b?dl=0)  
From Dropbox  
  
---|---|---  
  
* * *

**Part ii:** the scholar [an alien with all the knowledge of the greatest sages and none of the sense]  
[Read the text and leave the author feedback here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9441998/chapters/21364538)

|  **With Music**  
11:16  
  


* * *

STREAM!  
  
_(or click[here](URL%20HERE) for mobile streaming)_  


* * *

[Download single MP3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/xwlaqy02nsvar3q/impossibletruths%20-%20we%E2%80%99re%20on%20the%20road%20to%20nowhere%20%28let%27s%20find%20out%20where%20it%20goes%29%20part%20II%20%28with%20music%29.mp3?dl=0)  
From Dropbox  


* * *

[Download single M4b](https://www.dropbox.com/s/lprimvm6y7r1qyi/impossibletruths%20-%20we%27re%20on%20the%20road%20to%20nowhere%20%28let%27s%20find%20out%20where%20it%20goes%29%20part%20ii%20%28with%20music%29.m4b?dl=0)  
From Dropbox  
|  **Without Music**  
11:45  
  


* * *

STREAM!  
  
_(or click[here](URL%20HERE) for mobile streaming)_  


* * *

[Download single MP3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/lgg7pprqabecq26/impossibletruths%20-%20we%E2%80%99re%20on%20the%20road%20to%20nowhere%20%28let%27s%20find%20out%20where%20it%20goes%29%20part%20II%20%28no%20music%29.mp3?dl=0)  
From Dropbox  


* * *

[Download single M4b](https://www.dropbox.com/s/b1sv1nkglo3q5e3/impossibletruths%20-%20we%27re%20on%20the%20road%20to%20nowhere%20%28let%27s%20find%20out%20where%20it%20goes%29%20part%20ii%20%28without%20music%29.m4b?dl=0)  
From Dropbox  
  
---|---|---  
  
* * *

**Part iii:** the mandalorians [a pair of siblings with enough firepower to take down a small army, and the love of Scanlan Shorthalt’s life]  
[Read the text and leave the author feedback here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9441998/chapters/21364598)

|  **With Music**  
24:32  
  


* * *

STREAM!  
  
_(or click[here](URL%20HERE) for mobile streaming)_  


* * *

[Download single MP3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/r9eo2qtoottioqj/impossibletruths%20-%20we%E2%80%99re%20on%20the%20road%20to%20nowhere%20%28let%27s%20find%20out%20where%20it%20goes%29%20part%20iii%20%28with%20music%29.mp3?dl=0)  
From Dropbox  


* * *

[Download single M4b](https://www.dropbox.com/s/mm4nl6ocifjmjc5/impossibletruths%20-%20we%27re%20on%20the%20road%20to%20nowhere%20%28let%27s%20find%20out%20where%20it%20goes%29%20part%20iii%20%28with%20music%29.m4b?dl=0)  
From Dropbox  
|  **Without Music**  
22:56  
  


* * *

STREAM!  
  
_(or click[here](URL%20HERE) for mobile streaming)_  


* * *

[Download single MP3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/mbgfhngoaxkfs9b/impossibletruths%20-%20we%E2%80%99re%20on%20the%20road%20to%20nowhere%20%28let%27s%20find%20out%20where%20it%20goes%29%20part%20iii%20%28no%20music%29.mp3?dl=0)  
From Dropbox  


* * *

[Download single M4b](https://www.dropbox.com/s/ciatk0e9jzi3s1t/impossibletruths%20-%20we%27re%20on%20the%20road%20to%20nowhere%20%28let%27s%20find%20out%20where%20it%20goes%29%20part%20iii%20%28without%20music%29.m4b?dl=0)  
From Dropbox  
  
---|---|---  
  
* * *

**Part iv:** the ashari [an anxious slip of a girl who can bend a sheet of durasteel with a look but gets flustered holding a conversation]  
[Read the text and leave the author feedback here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9441998/chapters/21364649)

|  **With Music**  
17:38  
  


* * *

STREAM!  
  
_(or click[here](http://k003.kiwi6.com/hotlink/yqajj9lrrz/We_re_on_the_road_to_Nowhere_-_part_iv_with_music_.mp3) for mobile streaming)_  


* * *

[Download single MP3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/6bjqtac4rfb5h3r/impossibletruths%20-%20we%E2%80%99re%20on%20the%20road%20to%20nowhere%20%28let%27s%20find%20out%20where%20it%20goes%29%20part%20iv%20%28with%20music%29.mp3?dl=0)  
From Dropbox  


* * *

[Download single M4b](https://www.dropbox.com/s/ky5ahil34qrlnp1/impossibletruths%20-%20we%27re%20on%20the%20road%20to%20nowhere%20%28let%27s%20find%20out%20where%20it%20goes%29%20part%20iv%20%28with%20music%29.m4b?dl=0)  
From Dropbox  
|  **Without Music**  
16:05  
  


* * *

STREAM!  
  
_(or click[here](URL%20HERE) for mobile streaming)_  


* * *

[Download single MP3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/lln14487g8jgh4a/impossibletruths%20-%20we%E2%80%99re%20on%20the%20road%20to%20nowhere%20%28let%27s%20find%20out%20where%20it%20goes%29%20part%20iv%20%28no%20music%29.mp3?dl=0)  
From Dropbox  


* * *

[Download single M4b](https://www.dropbox.com/s/6jjizvlr7gz83ix/impossibletruths%20-%20we%27re%20on%20the%20road%20to%20nowhere%20%28let%27s%20find%20out%20where%20it%20goes%29%20part%20iv%20%28without%20music%29.m4b?dl=0)  
From Dropbox  
  
---|---|---  
  
* * *

**Part v:** the mechanic [a riddle wrapped in a mystery inside an enigma with a decent fashion sense and a knack for explosions]  
[Read the text and leave the author feedback here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9441998/chapters/21364685)

|  **With Music**  
25:45  
  


* * *

STREAM!  
  
_(or click[here](http://k003.kiwi6.com/hotlink/7djnxdfosc/We_re_on_the_road_to_Nowhere_-_part_v_with_music_.mp3) for mobile streaming)_  


* * *

[Download single MP3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/4jfnze87tmzkmqc/impossibletruths%20-%20we%E2%80%99re%20on%20the%20road%20to%20nowhere%20%28let%27s%20find%20out%20where%20it%20goes%29%20part%20v%20%28with%20music%29.mp3?dl=0)  
From Dropbox  


* * *

[Download single M4b](https://www.dropbox.com/s/2jzuyioeyrt08ix/impossibletruths%20-%20we%27re%20on%20the%20road%20to%20nowhere%20%28let%27s%20find%20out%20where%20it%20goes%29%20part%20v%20%28with%20music%29.m4b?dl=0)  
From Dropbox  
|  **Without Music**  
24:09  
  


* * *

STREAM!  
  
_(or click[here](http://k003.kiwi6.com/hotlink/pb3koz864s/We_re_on_the_road_to_Nowhere_-_part_v_no_music_.mp3) for mobile streaming)_  


* * *

[Download single MP3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/q5qn3k4ftdd967v/impossibletruths%20-%20we%E2%80%99re%20on%20the%20road%20to%20nowhere%20%28let%27s%20find%20out%20where%20it%20goes%29%20part%20v%20%28no%20music%29.mp3?dl=0)  
From Dropbox  


* * *

[Download single M4b](https://www.dropbox.com/s/6qfhuwowdgiwu7b/impossibletruths%20-%20we%27re%20on%20the%20road%20to%20nowhere%20%28let%27s%20find%20out%20where%20it%20goes%29%20part%20v%20%28without%20music%29.m4b?dl=0)  
From Dropbox  
  
---|---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> As you can see, there are a lot of links being juggled here! I've done my utmost to make sure everything is correct, but please let me know if anything is broken, just do it gently! The first thing to break was my brain...


End file.
